Benutzer:Qwertz155
Wilkommen auf meiner Profilseite, ich spiele schon seit knapp 8 Jahren RuneScape, und habe etwa 500 Tage Onlinezeit mit all meinen Accounts. Obwohl ich eigendlich ein Highlevel Spieler bin, blieb ich immer von Grund auf meinen Prinzipien treu, für euch bedeutet das, mein Privatchat ist immer auf an, ich antworte jedem der mir schreibt und wenn sich jemand mal was von mir leihen will ist das auch kein Problem sofern man mir früh genug bescheit gibt.( 1Tag vorher sollte reichen^^). Nun ein paar Infos zu mir und meiner RS Geschichte: Clans Gründer von: Mithbusters Gwox (Crokia) FSC - Fast Skilling Clan Destination Germany Ehemaliges Mitglied in: Yay EBD Infinitum Momentan Member in: 3 Gods Accounts: Blacky0193 28 Col wiiman ~40 Wiiman175 ~45 Yuwaki 98 Sanadros 105 Topper006 117 Qwertz155 120 Crokia 133 Stand 9.3.2010 Timeline 2002 Start meiner RS Karriere 2004Gründung von Mithbusters 2005 Erste Memberschaft mit cb 60 (ich weiß ich war n noob xD viele pausen machte ) (vielen dank an dieser Stelle an Sebastian, der mich überredet hat member zu werden :D ) 200X Gründung von Gwox -wird nachgetragen 2007 Gründung von FSC 2008 Bognerei Level 99 2008 Gründung von Destination Germany 2008 Erreichen der Kampfstufe 100 (hab ich an ner lvl 1 Ratte gemacht xD ) 2009 Erreichen der Kampfstufe 110 2009 Angriff,Stärke,Verteiduigung, Hp 99 Crokia 2010 Erreichen der Kampfstufe 120 Qwertz155 2010 Erreichen von Kampfstufe 130+ Crokia Sonstige infos und Fakten Gesamt verdienten Geld mit Qwertz155: 86m Durch Hacking verlorenes Geld: 30m Durch Sterben verlorenes Geld (kein pvp):1m Durch PvP verlorenes Geld: 2m Durch Skilling verlorenes Geld: 20m Durch Quests verlorenes Geld: 17m Momentaner Bankwert: 16m Ehemalige Strafen: 10 Tage bann wegen macroing Perm mute wegen"cool ich benutz aber lieber -->Zybez<--- questguides" Werbung machen 2 strafpunkte wegen argster beleidigung von Moderatoren und anderen spielern (ne killsword :P) zur Anmerkung: ich war da gehackt und der Hacker hat die beleidigt, deswegen wurden die Blackmarks auch wieder entfernt. Momentane Blackmarks: 0,0 Freundesliste 200/200 <-- einfach zu klein!! >.< Qwertz wurde 6 mal gehackt. Requiem of a Noob 2 Tage nach dem ich mit Rs angefangen habe, schaffte ich es, sage und schreibe 1 Inventar voller Zinn und Kupfer in Varrock ab zu bauen, und starb unterwegs nach lumbridge wegen den schwarzen Magiern vor Varrock. Es gab ne zeit da war ein Goldbarren eine Wertanlage die etwa die hälfte meines gesamten Bankwertes ausmacht. Ich habe früher immer mit einer Streitaxt treniert, nie mit Skimmys -.-' Früher schenkte mir ein Spieler, ich weis seinen Namen leider nicht mehr :( eine full mith Rüstung. es dauerte 4 Wochen bis ich endlich die erforderlichen Level hatte um sie zu tragen. Gleich am Tag danach hat mich Ryan Lape gescammt. Er wollte meine Mithril Rüstung trimmen. Als ich Angriff lvl 70 erreicht hatte, musste ich mit einem Freund zusammen legen, damit ich mir die Whip leisten konnte. (damaliger preis: 1.4m) Mein ganzer Stolz zu nonmember zeiten, war ein Runit gv set, was ich mir mit einem Monat harter arbeit (bergbau) verdienen musste. Mein Vorbild war einmal Berthold14 und ein mod, G- und dann ein paar zahlen...